goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Spelling Bee
Characters Teacher-Paul Me-Steven Lily-Salli Katie-Emma Andrew-Eric Adrianna-Julie Thomas-Steven Chloe-Salli Good Harry-Joey Good Hunter-Joey Good Warren-Shy Girl Wubbzy-Ivy Emmett-Joey TTTE-Brian Taylor Jolicoeur-Salli Ivy-herself Lacy-Shy Girl Marshmallow-Scary Voice Gianna-Kimberly Andrette-Emma Warren-Ivy Evil Mickeymcguinness7-Catherine Cecil-Lawrence Gus-Simon Reginald-Diesel Maeve-Susan Kathy Busters-Callie Cathy McCarthy-Callie Rosie-Callie Devious Diesel-Wiseguy Diesel 10-Simon Salli Black-herself Candace-Emma Salli Ruiz-herself Zoey Mortillo-Susan Sasha-Princess Nela-Julie Wiley-Dave Princess Peach's fake dad-French Fry Princess Peach's Fake Mom-Catherine Question-Dave Plot A lot of the people I hate get the words wrong at the spelling bee. Transcript Teacher: Okay, we have a spelling bee. If you miss a word, you have 5 hours of detention. Mickey, your word is Jazz. Me: Jazz. J-A-Z-Z-. Jazz. Teacher: That's correct. Lily, your word is cancel. Lily: Cancel. C-A-N-C-E-L. Cancel. Teacher: That's correct. Katie, your word is Lantern. Katie: Lantern. L-A-N-T-E-R-N. Lantern. Teacher: That's correct. Andrew, your word is blanket. Andrew: Blanket. B-L-A-N-K-E-T. Blanket. Teacher: That's correct. Adrianna, your word is Travel. Adrianna: Travel. T-R-A-V-E-L. Travel. Teacher: That's correct. Thomas Russo, your word is Shampoo. Thomas: Shampoo. S-H-A-M-P-O-O. Shampoo. Teacher: Correct. Chloe Piper, spell paddle. Chloe: Paddle. P-A-D-D-L-E. Paddle. Teacher: Correct. Good Harry, spell castle. Good Harry: Castle. C-A-S-T-L-E. Castle. Teacher: Correct. Good Hunter, spell Magnet. Good Hunter: Magnet. M-A-G-N-E-T. Magnet. Teacher: Correct. Good Warren, spell Disney. Good Warren: Disney. D-I-S-N-E-Y. Disney. Teacher: Correct. Wubbzy, spell salad. Wubbzy: Salad. S-A-L-A-D. Salad. Teacher: Correct. Emmett, your word is palace. Emmett: Palace. P-A-L-A-C-E. Palace. Teacher: Correct. Thomas the Tank Engine, your word is catalog. TTTE: Catalog. C-A-T-A-L-O-G. Catalog. Teacher: Correct. Taylor Jolicoeur, spell Cabin. Taylor Jolicoeur: Cabin. C-A-B-I-N. Cabin. Teacher: Correct. Ivy Smith, spell Tractor. Ivy: Tractor: T-R-A-K-T-E-R-R. Tractor. Teacher: Incorrect! The correct spelling is T-R-A-C-T-O-R! Go to detention! Ivy; Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Lacy, spell Friday. Lacy: Friday. F-R-Y-D-A-Y. Friday. Teacher: That's wrong! The correct spelling is F-R-I-D-A-Y! Go to detention! Lacy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Marshmallow, spell Lucile. Marshmallow: Lucile. L-U-S-I-L-L-E. Lucile. Teacher: That's incorrect! The correct spelling is L-U-C-I-L-E! Go to detention! Marshmallow: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Gianna, spell Music. Gianna: Music. M-E-W-Z-I-C-K. Music. Teacher: Incorrect! The correct spelling is M-U-S-I-C! Go to detention! Gianna: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Andrette, spell Lemur. Andrette: Lemur. L-I-M-U-R. Lemur. Teacher: That's incorrect! The correct spelling is L-E-M-U-R! Go to detention! Andrette: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! Teacher; Warren, spell Tombstone. Warren: Tombstone. T-O-O-M-S-T-O-N-E. Tombstone. Teacher; Wrong! The correct spelling is T-O-M-B-S-T-O-N-E! That's it! Go to detention! Warren: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Evil Mickey, spell Bartholomew. Evil Mickeymcguinness7: Bartholomew. B-O-O-T-O-O-M-E-W. Bartholomew. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is B-A-R-T-H-O-L-O-M-E-W! Go to detention! Evil Mickeymcguinness7: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Cecil, spell handsome. Cecil: Handsome. H-A-N-K-D-O-M-B. Handsome. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is H-A-N-D-S-O-M-E! Go to detention! Cecil: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Gus, spell Freetown. Gus: Freetown. F-I-R-E-T-O-U-N. Freetown. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is F-R-E-E-T-O-W-N! Go to detention! Gus: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Reginald, spell Armagh. Reginald: Armagh. A-R-M-O-A-R. Armagh. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is A-R-M-A-G-H! Go to detention! Reginald: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Maeve, spell America. Maeve: America. A-M-E-E-R-I-K-A-H. America. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is A-M-E-R-I-C-A. Go to detention! Maeve: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Cathy McCarthy, spell Curie. Cathy McCarthy: Curie. C-O-W-R-I-E. Curie. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is C-U-R-I-E! Go to detention! Cathy McCarthy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Kathy Busters, spell Berkeley. Kathy Busters: Berkeley. B-E-R-K-E-E-R-E-E-Y. Berkeley. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is B-E-R-K-E-L-E-Y! Go to detention! Kathy Busters: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Rosie, spell California Rosie: California. C-A-L-I-E-F-O-O-R-N-E-A-H. California. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is C-A-L-I-F-O-R-N-I-A! Go to detention! Rosie: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Devious Diesel, spell Einstein. Devious Diesel: Einstein. A-I-N-S-T-A-Y-N. Einstein. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is E-I-N-S-T-E-I-N! Go to detention! Devious Diesel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Diesel 10. Spell October. Diesel 10: October. O-K-T-O-A-B-E-R-R. October. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is O-C-T-O-B-E-R! Go to detention! Diesel 10: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Salli Black, spell Providence. Salli Black: Providence. P-O-R-V-I-S-E-D-E-N-T. Providence. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is P-R-O-V-I-D-E-N-C-E! Go to detention! Salli Black: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Candace, spell Danbury. Candace: Danbury. D-A-M-N-B-E-R-R-I-E-S. Danbury. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is D-A-N-B-U-R-Y! Go to detention! Candace: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! Teacher: Salli Ruiz, spell Beethoven. Salli Ruiz: Beethoven. B-A-Y-L-E-E-T-O-V-E-N-N. Beethoven. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is B-E-E-T-H-O-V-E-N! Go to detention! Salli Ruiz: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Zoey Mortillo, spell Bucharest. Zoey Mortillo: Bucharest. B-O-O-K-A-R-E-S-E-D. Bucharest. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is B-U-C-H-A-R-E-S-T! Go to detention! Zoey Mortillo: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Sasha, spell Killarney. Sasha: Killarney. K-I-L-L-A-W-L-E-N-E-Y. Killarney. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is K-I-L-L-A-R-N-E-Y! Go to detention! Sasha: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Nela, spell Kilkenny. Nela: Kilkenny. K-I-E-L-K-E-N-N-E-Y. Kilkenny. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is K-I-L-K-E-N-N-Y! Go to detention! Nela: Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah! Teacher: Wiley, spell microscope. Wiley: Microscope. M-I-K-E-R-O-S-K-O-A-P. Microscope. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is M-I-C-R-O-S-C-O-P-E! Go to detention! Wiley: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Peach's fake dad, spell submarine. Peach's fake dad: Submarine. S-O-B-E-A-N. Submarine. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is S-U-B-M-A-R-I-N-E! Go to detention! Peach's fake dad: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Peach's fake mom, spell helicopter. Peach's fake mom: Helicopter: H-E-A-L-O-K-O-P-T-O-R. Helicopter. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is H-E-L-I-C-O-P-T-E-R! Go to detention! Peach's fake mom: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: Last contestant is Question. Question, spell stethoscope. Question: Stethoscope. S-L-E-L-O-S-T-O-A-T. Stethoscope. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is S-T-E-T-H-O-S-C-O-P-E! Go to detention! Question: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher: That's it. For those who got the words right, they go home early except for the ones who got the words wrong. Category:Spelling Bee